Transformers Zeta
by Bigpinkstudios
Summary: The stories everyone knows and loves... with a twist. TFZ follows the story of a secret third faction in the TF Universe. A faction of powerful soldiers created secretly by a Prime. (Will borrow elements from TF Prime, but mostly uses G1) This story is the prequel to my other story: The Elite Scorpions. Rated M for extreme TF Violence. Edited by: MoonLightDeer


_A/N: Hi guys, Big Pink here bringing a new story to you guys. This one has been slow, but it is on its way. Now this is edited by MoonLightDeer, so I can thank her for watching out for my mistakes. Now sit comfortably and enjoy: Transformers Zeta._

Cybertron, home planet of an advanced alien race of autonomous beings. For many millennia the planet was a peaceful place, but, like most systems there were flaws. Certain beings were created for one purpose and purpose only. Most were fine with such a lifestyle, it made it simple for them. Sure there were explorers, archivist, and leaders, but there were also gladiators and other great, and terrible things. There seemed to be no end of peace in sight.

But that was centuries ago, now the planet is being ravaged by the warring of two factions: the valiant Autobots led currently by Zeta Prime, one of the two remaining primes, and the destructive Decepticons who are lead by a tyrannical gladiator named Megatron. The Autobots are quickly losing the war, but Zeta Prime has been creating something in secret to help turn the tide. Unfortunately as Zeta works Megatron closes in on his location in hopes of by destroying the leader the Autobot resistance will be crushed.

In a laboratory in Iacon, city of Autobots, a guard stands by the door. Roadburn was the young Autobot's name, he wasn't fast, wasn't strong but, he felt important for it was Zeta Prime himself who chose this job for the young lad. Roadburn was to stand by Zeta's secret lab door and let no one in but the Prime himself. The job could be rather dull but, Roadburn couldn't complain, he was kept away from the frontline where most Autobots were at, being brutally slaughtered by Megatron and his forces. Still, the nagging question of what Zeta is doing keeps coming back, this is what makes the job exciting for Roadburn, just think of what Zeta is making, an anti aircraft cannon, an upgrade for Omega Supreme, heck maybe an invincibility spray. Roadburn can just think of for megacycles!

Then something grabbed his attention. His com unit started going haywire with chatter, trying to clear it out he tried to shift the channel, he started getting a distinct voice. Another Autobot somewhere in the city, he sounded extremely panicked. His voice was raised and it was hurting Roadburn's audio receptors. Finally the signal was more clear. That's when the worst started to happen.

"Roadburn," said the Autobot, "Roadburn are you there?" "This is Roadburn," he replied, "State your name and emergency."

"This is Aerialbot Silverbolt, Megatron and some other Decepticons have broken into Iacon and is heading towards the laboratory as I speak. ALERT ZETA PRIME NOW!"

"Consider it done!" Roadburn said knocking on the door. The door opened up revealing a tall, blue and gold Autobot. Zeta Prime stepped out. "Roadburn," he said in a stern voice, "what is the meaning of your interruption?" "Silverbolt sir," he replied in a shaky voice, "He just warned me that Megatron and some other Decepticons have broken into Iacon and are heading this way!" Zeta Prime put his hands on Roadburn's shoulders "Now is not the time to fall apart my young friend," he said with a smile that turned into a straight face, "Raise the city and lab's defences, I'll have Silverbolt give me Megatron's location so I can alert Omega Supreme to the situation." "Yes sir!" Roadburn saluted and then rushed over to the nearest console and started typing away furiously. Outside the sounds of raising canons and alarms became known to Iacon letting its citizens know danger is near. "Silverbolt," said Zeta Prime holding two fingers up to his com-link, "transmit Megatron's location to Omega Supreme."

 _Iacon_

 _One minute earlier_

Sirens were starting to wail, a grey, red, and black cybertronian tank with some off road cybertronian vehicles were driving through the streets of the city surrounded by tall buildings. These streets are not like the ones humans are used to. No, they were made of metal and were ever changing, "transforming" would be the better term though. The vehicles slowed to a stop and changed forms to reveal towering bots. The silver tank stood at the front. This is Megatron, the brute gladiator who leads the Decepticons. "Soundwave," He growled, "Step forth." A navy blue decepticon with no mouth and a red visor stepped forward. "Yes Lord Megatron?" he spoke in a musical voice. "Report of our current dilemma!" Megatron ordered. "We seem to have been discovered," Soundwave replied, "The Autobots are sure to now have their defences up and running. My suggestion is we take a new route to avoid the security." Megatron sneered.

 _Damn those Autobots! They always get in my way! They don't even care who they're dealing with. I've always had to find an alternative route or change of strategy! No, not anymore, I bow to no one!_ "No." Megatron growled, "We stay the course. I thought we would run into such an issue, that's why I brought you with Soundwave. You are going to separate from the main group. Take a few soldiers with you. Find a terminal and hack their defences. The rest of us will Infiltrate the lab. I swear as Primus as our witness, I will kill Zeta Prime by the end of this cycle! Now go!" "As you command Lord Megatron," Soundwave said with a bow. He and a few Decepticons transformed and took a left from a fork in the road ahead.

Megatron and his remaining soldiers continued on foot. The streets, although clear posed a threat. There was plenty of cover for the Autobots to ambush them. Megatron kept running expecting for a trap to be sprung but, nothing was happening. Megatron was feeling rather disappointed, he goes out of his way to take care of one measly Autobot and yet they aren't doing a thing about it, except for raising the alarm. He came to stop. He held up his right arm signaling the others to stop. They came to a halt. "Why did we stop?" one of them asked. "It's too quiet," Megatron replied, "We should have encountered some resistance. This is most troubling." "Then we should continue my Lord," another said pounding his fist into an open palm, "If they're having trouble getting the canons online then shouldn't we be covering as much ground as possible." "What is your name?" Megatron said looking back at the green Decepticon with cannons protruding from his back. "Uh," he said, "Brawl sir, I'm one of the combaticons." "Well if you were wise Brawl," Megatron said turning to him, "You wouldn't speak out of line. I would have just killed you if you weren't important. But next time you do…" He shot a random soldier with his cannon, instantly killing it. "Get the picture?" "Crystal Lord Megatron." Brawl said nervously. "Good, let's keep going Decepticons!"

Just then the sky exploded in vast flames as a giant robot came crashing down in front of the Decepticons. It's colors were red, grey, and yellow. It was a towering sight. It's objective: Destroy the Decepticons. "Decepticons,"Megatron ordered, "fall back! It's Omega Supreme!" The moment they started moving Omega slammed his drill arm on a random soldier and by spinning his open hand he magnetised the soldier in half. He proceeded with throwing the halves like baseballs at some other soldiers.

Megatron and Brawl transformed and took a road into the nearest building far from Omega. Hiding behind some pillars Brawl looked out for any sign of him. He sighed in relief. "That was too close my lord." He said as he looked over to Megatron who started to chuckle then broke out in maniacal laughter. "Sir, are you okay?" "No," Megatron then sneered, "I'm livid. But this is a good sign. Zeta Prime is hiding something. Something he doesn't want us to see. Once we figure out how to get past that overgrown scrap heap, I'll have Soundwave take the files. Which reminds me." He lifted his finger to his com-link, "Soundwave report!"

Soundwave was driving down the road he had taken when he witnessed Omega Supreme drop from the sky. Knowing Lord Megatron Soundwave just kept going down his path. He and his crew stopped at a giant gate. They all transformed into their robot modes. "Any ideas sir?" a soldier asked. "I have a few that all lead to success," he replied, he then pushed a button on his chest which then opened up, "Laserbeak, Ravage, and Ratbat eject, eject, eject. Mission Infiltration engage. Rumble, Frenzy, take out all those who oppose your allies." they all ejected. Laserbeak took hold of Ravage as Ratbat took Rumble and Frenzy by the arms and flew over the gate.

Soundwave then received a message from Megatron to report. "Everything is going according to plan my liege." Soundwave answered. Inside Rumble and Frenzy were making piles of scrap out of the Autobot resistance. Ravage, Laserbeak, and Ratbat took the computer room and plugged in. Ravage opened the gates, Ratbat lowered the facility's defence grid, and Laserbeak started to download the program for the city's defences. Soundwave and his soldiers rushed in shooting down any survivors. They reached the control room. All except Laserbeak went back inside Soundwave. Laserbeak then finished and went into Soundwave thus giving him control of the defense grid. "Lord Megatron we are secured. Sending coordinates."

"Excellent work Soundwave," Megatron said, he pointed at the control tower and hollered, "Decepticons! To the Tower! Soundwave use the defences to distract Omega Supreme while we move in on the tower. Primus as my witness, I will crush Zeta Prime and take control of Cybertron's core!"


End file.
